La Dame en noir
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Ma mère était en noir le jour où elle a tué mon père...(traduction)


_Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient.  
><em>

_Le texte est de **Paimpont**, je n'ai fait que la traduction._

_L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à **JK Rowling.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>La Dame en noir <strong>

**oOoOoOo**

Ma mère était en noir le jour où elle a tué mon père.

Quand j'étais jeune, il y avait une photo de ma mère qui reposait sur la cheminée du salon. Ce jour là, elle portait une robe de mariée aussi blanche et pure que la neige. Sur cette image elle souriait, même si ses yeux demeuraient anxieux. Sa robe de mariée semblait délicate et fragile comme les traits de son visage. Mais, malgré toutes ces années passées, c'est de sa robe noire dont je me souviendrais le plus.

OoOoOoOo

Lorsque j'entre dans la cuisine, ma mère tourbillonne sur elle-même dans une danse étrange et hypnotique. Sa robe de mousseline noire virevolte autour d'elle l'auréolant de noirceur et de magie. Je ne l'avais jamais vu porter une telle robe auparavant. Les ondulations du tissu coulent sur sa peau comme de l'eau et les paillettes illuminent la cuisine plongée dans la pénombre.

Mon souffle s'arrête dans ma gorge. Ma mère, la créature pâle et recroquevillée, qui avait toujours voulu se fondre dans le décor en revêtant des habits ternes et tristes, parait tout à coup être redevenue une femme noble de sang-pure, la Dame qu'elle avait été autrefois. Ses cheveux d'ébène ne sont plus tirés en arrière dans un chignon serré mais tombent en cascade sur ses épaules pâles. Son regard que j'ai vu si souvent vide et ailleurs s'anime à nouveau, emporté par cette danse.

J'avais presque oublié que ma mère était une sorcière. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, mon père a toujours interdit toute tentative de magie dans sa maison. Mais à présent, une baguette trône sur la table, bien en vue, paraissant défier quiconque de l'enlever. Par Merlin, mais comment a-t-elle pu réussir à _lui _cacher cette baguette durant toutes ces années ? Et il y aussi des fleurs posées dans un vase sur la table de la cuisine. Des fleurs sauvages, exotiques, aux couleurs incroyables, des couleurs qui ne peuvent avoir été crées que grâce à la magie, à _sa _magie. Du Jasmin foncé, des roses parées de bleu-nuit et j'en oublie d'autres...

Je n'ai pas besoin de me demander ce qu'il s'est passé. Après avoir vécu comme un fantôme depuis son mariage, ma mère est miraculeusement revenue à la vie. Il est mort. Je le sais depuis que je l'ai vue renaître. Peut-être a-t-il bu jusqu'à tomber raide mort ? Ou peut-être que sa méchanceté a été de trop pour son cœur ?

Il est mort et elle est enfin en vie.

Ses yeux sombres rencontrent les miens. « Ton père est tombé dans les escaliers, Severus. » me dit-elle doucement. Une légère rougeur colore ses joues pâles. Je la trouve belle à présent, même avec ses cicatrices dentelées qui courent tout le long de son visage, des cicatrices causées par des bouteilles cassées qui ont sabré sa peau. Une fois, j'ai essayé de soigner ses plaies, mais mon père a recommencé ses méfaits, juste pour son plaisir...Et maintenant qu'il est parti, je vais pouvoir la soigner grâce à mes potions.

J'ouvre la porte de la cave et mes yeux balayent l'obscurité, mon cœur battant à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Je sens un frisson me parcourir l'échine. Dois-je encore avoir peur de lui après toutes ces années ?

Un gémissement faible, presque imperceptible, parvint à mes oreilles dans le silence de la cave. « Severus aide-moi...aide-moi je vais mourir. »

Durant de longues minutes, je reste figé, incapable de réagir. Puis je me retourne et observe ma mère. De nouvelles fleurs sont apparues dans la cuisine, des jonquilles nimbées d'argent et des jacinthes colorées de pourpre. Ma mère marche dans leur direction, tenant un vase entre ses mains. Son sourire lumineux rayonne jusque dans mon cœur.

Je sais que c'est elle qui l'a fait tomber.

Alors je ferme la porte du sous-sol et tourne la clé dans la serrure. Ma mère met les nouvelles fleurs dans un vieux vase d'argent et ouvre les rideaux qui recouvrent la fenêtre crasseuse de la cuisine. La lumière du soleil éclaire la pièce et enveloppe ma mère.

Je prends sa main dans la mienne et la maintiens ainsi un long moment. Elle me serre la main à son tour et me sourit.

« Tu es belle en noir, maman. » murmuré-je.


End file.
